


Ladno

by fairylurkanon



Category: Gymnastics RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylurkanon/pseuds/fairylurkanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aly is always easy to convince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. No libel is intended.

//

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you do,” she nibbles her ear.

“I think you’re confused.”

“I think you are in denial,” she pulls her closer.

“Aliya…”

“Alexandra.”

“Come on, gimme a break.”

“Not until you tell truth.”

“No.”

“Yes,” Aliya pronounces, as she straddles Aly’s hips.

The bed squeaks softly beneath them, “If this is your idea of trying to convince me—”

“Not try. Will convince.”

Aly shakes her head. “You give yourself too much credit,” she says, earning her a pinch on the shoulder.

“Because you do not give me enough. Now tell me truth.”

“Nope,” Aly turns her head proudly.

“Yes,” Aliya mocks her.

“Or what? You’ll punish me?” She flits her brows.

“ _Nyet,_ ” she whispers into Aly’s ear, “You will get nothing from me.” Aliya smirks as she pulls away from her, and gets up to leave.

“Wait,” she hears Aly say a moment later.

Aliya pops her head back into the room, “Yes?”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“ _Ladno,_ come here _,_ ” Aly sighs. Aliya smiles wider at this. She walks back into the bedroom and hops onto the mattress. Aly pulls her into an embrace, lips pressing gently onto the Russian’s collarbone.

“Mmh.”

“Hmm?”

“Yes, I stole it.”

“Stole what?”

“Your Milka.”

“Yes, you did.”

Aly kisses her way up Aliya’s neck, then moves her lips across the pale jawline, before finally meeting her nose to nose, eyes locked onto hers.

“So what’s my punishment, then?”

“You will see,” Aliya grinned.

//


End file.
